


Voracious

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 1 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, musings on a former friend.





	Voracious

_Chaos has always been voracious. _ Lahabrea mused to himself as he watched the madly laughing White Mage jump from roof to roof, leading several gang members in a merry chase.   
She had always gloried in every part of life, needing to experience everything to the fullest.   
From wanting to try every new food she came across, to having the most _hedonistic_ bed in Amaurot, she has always lived life to the hilt. No matter how pale a reflection, it seemed she still did.   
Lahabrea turned away.  
  
~  
  
Hemlock turned her head towards a distant rooftop, easily balancing even as she ran. Who had _that_ been?


End file.
